starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Quds Force
The silent knife hiding underneath the cover of the night. The peeking eyes of the Kingdom leering at you from afar. Out of all the various fighting groups within the Artisynth, none are so revered yet dreaded as the Quds Force. Originally labled as the 'Extraterritorial Activities Division.', the duties of the Quds Force include intelligence, counter-intelligence, reconnaissance, assassinations, terrorism, spying, and any other task involving intel-gathering and deception. Comprised only of ayatollahs, and only the most skilled of them, the formation of Quds traces all the way back during Operation Legion. History. During Operation Legion, the initial onslaught from the invaders against the Artisynth was absolutely merciless. While the Artisynth held their ground as much as they could against the alien invaders, they always came back and struck harder each successive time. After every attack, defenses were rebuilt and reinforced, but the aliens with their sheer numbers always found a way to overrun them. The piles of dead Artisynth were getting higher, and their resolve was getting thinner with each passing day, but then Omnitech hatched a plan to help even the odds. They would form a unit made up of the strongest of the Artisynth. They would give them the most cutting edge weaponry and technology directly modified from the aliens' own tech, and would perform experiments and modifications on them, enhancing their ferocity in order to make them far more lethal and aggressive than the rest of the aliens. Finally, they would send them on suicide missions against the invaders in hopes of turning the tide. The newly formed unit was immediately sent into action against the invaders. Fighting harder and meaner than them, they developed tactics the rest of the Artisynth would later pick up in the following years, such as their famous method of boarding vessels mid-flight, clearing it, and bringing it crashing down into the earth in a great ball of fire. Years of continued ruthless aggression turned the tables on the aliens until the very last one was crushed underneath the boot of a young Chemosh. All the invaders were killed, and all but one of their vessels found a new docking station at the bottom of the pacific ocean. The Quds were hailed as heroes and legends by their fellow people, but Omnitech had different plans for them. Though the rest of the Artisynth were being rounded up and sent back to the labs they were hoping to have earned their freedom from, Omnitech attempted making clones of the Quds. This did not last however, as the Quds broke free and led the First Intifada against them. Once the rebellion was completed and Omnitech left in ashes, the Quds then expanded their role within the Children of God, taking in more specialized duties but also taking on a leadership role. This led to the formation of the Ayatollahs, disciplined and experienced leaders who would guide their people in the ways they thought the Holy Father Most High had taught them. Role within the Kingdom. The Quds Force remained even after the creation of the Kingdom. Though now instead of behaving like a special forces group, they switched roles to become more intelligence and security oriented. While there still remain several Artisynth within the force that have been around since Operation Legion, their priorities have switched from behind enemy lines covert operations to preventing that very thing from happening to the Kingdom. Gallery. CoG-QudsOL.png|Various Quds members during Operation Legion.